


Parting

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair prepare to move out of the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

Disclaimer.....not mine to start with. Just playing. 

Must be 18 etc, etc..... 

*typing like the wind* Not beta-ed. 

## Parting

Redskirts  


Blair looked around his empty room one last time. Without the furniture, it was a strange place. It hadn't been a bedroom in several months...but it had started that way, and that's how he'd remember it. Blair felt kinda bad. The loft had been his first "real" home in years-- and now he was leaving. Not because he was running away, not because he was being thrown out. He and Jim had just outgrown the place. They needed somewhere that was "theirs". The house was only in the Cascade suburbs-- just a fifteen minute drive. But Blair knew it would be loft he thought of, when it was time to go go home at the end of a day. 

Jim came up behind Blair and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "You ready, love?" 

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of how I'll miss this place. It's sorta where everything good happened to me. You, the doctorate, me being able to commit. It all happened here." 

"You thought it was a good idea that we move to somewhere bigger. When the adoption comes through, we'll need the space." 

"I know. I'll just miss the loft. It's like it's got a personality, and it wanted us to be together." 

"Flooding the place with sap?" 

"Jim." 

"It'll be okay. Sooner than you think, the new place will be home. We'll make it as cozy as here." 

"You're right. I'm being silly." Blair gestured to a box by the door. "Just take that down, and I'll be right behind you." He waited until Jim had left, then stood in the living room. 

"You take care of yourself. And let the next person in here be as happy as were here." Then he crossed to the door, and with a last look behind him-- closed that door for good.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
